Lever le voile
by Abon
Summary: Ap.tome6, pas de spoiler tome7. A la fin de la 5ème année de Harry, Sirius tombe derrière un voile. Et s'il n'était pas vraiment mort ? Une moldu va être la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Comment va t elle convaincre Harry et les membres de l'ordre
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors voilà je poste le premier chapitre de ma première fic Hp en espérant qu'elle plaira ! Elle se passe après le tome 6 et je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 7 ! **

**Il y avait longtemps que je voulais écrire ça mais je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser ! J'attends les reviews avec impatience ! Dites-moi tout ! S'il y a des fautes ou des problèmes de compréhension que je puisse rectifier ça ! **

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Il regardait les passants, les détaillants de la tête au pied, sans gêne. Voilà ce qu'il faisait depuis des semaines. Regarder les gens vivre, en soupirant. Il en avait assez. Assez de tout ça. Il avait parcouru le monde pendant un an sans trouver de solution à son problème. Et c'était un problème de taille.

Un serveur sortit du café un plateau chargé à la main. Il y avait du monde sur la terrasse baigné du soleil de juillet. Une belle journée sur Londres. Le serveur slaloma entre quelques tables et s'approcha dangereusement vite de Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, les bras croisés, debout au milieu du passage, il ne se souciait guère des vas et vient des personnes qui travaillaient ici. Il les connaissait déjà bien, il les avait observés si souvent. Le serveur continua sur sa lancé, traversa Sirius sans même ralentir et passa la porte du café comme si de rien était. Sirius grimaça. On s'habituait difficilement à ce que les choses nous traversent le corps, s'était une sensation désagréable. Il cria au serveur qu'il aurait pu s'excuser au moins, sans attendre de réponse. Il s'avança un peu sur la terrasse, lu quelques pages d'un livre inintéressant pardessus l'épaule d'un vieil homme barbu et fit les cent pas encore et encore. Il connaissait cette rue moldu par cœur, il l'avait parcouru de long en large de nombreuses fois et il aimait toujours venir ici. Il voyait des habitués et de nouvelle tête tous les jours. De jeunes amoureux, des amis, des solitaires, tous différents. Voir toute cette vie autour de lui, le rendait morose pourtant. Il soupira. Cela faisait un an. Un an qu'il ne vivait plus. Il avait suivit Harry partout au début, espérant un jour qu'il se rend compte de sa présence mais en vain. Il en était de même pour tout le monde. Aucun sorcier ni aucun moldu ne l'avait vu. Il repensa soudain à Dumbledore. Il était présent lorsque Rogue lui infligea le sort fatal. Sirius secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. Il enrageait face à la détresse d'Harry et il enrageait d'être si impuissant. Si seulement il avait un moyen d'interagir avec lui, de lui parler et de le rassurer.

Il jeta son pied violemment contre une chaise, la traversa et perdit l'équilibre. Il grogna. Vieux réflexe se dit-il.

Une femme s'approcha de la dite chaise et prit place. Il l'observa un instant. Elle lisait un journal, lunette de soleil sur le nez. Elle commanda une menthe à l'eau et regarda sa montre. Elle attendait quelqu'un peut-être. Sirius s'avança et se pencha pardessus son épaule pour lire le journal. Lire le journal moldu pouvait s'avérer quelque peu divertissant, parfois. La femme soupira, ferma le quotidien brusquement et se tourna vers lui l'air contrarié. Sirius se retourna pour voir ce qui la dérangeait mais ne vit rien qui méritait un tel mécontentement de la part de la jeune femme.

« Vous permettez que je finisse tranquillement mon journal ? Promis ! Je vous le donne juste après ! » railla-t-elle. Sirius se retourna encore une fois et recula.

« Pas la peine de vous retourner, c'est bien à vous que je parle ! » continua-t-elle.

« Je, que quoi ? » bafouilla Sirius. « Vous me voyez ? »

La femme haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que je vous vois. » Puis elle rouvrit lentement son journal pensant sûrement que Sirius était un pauvre type. Il alla se planter devant elle en secouant vivement les bras.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes fou ma parole ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Sirius eut un rire nerveux, « Par Merlin ! Elle me voit ! Elle me voit !

- Bon sang ! Mais laissez-moi tranquille !

- Mais regardez autour de vous ! Tout le monde vous regarde de travers !

- C'est vous qu'ils regardent de travers !

- Non c'est vous !

- Non ! C'est vous ! » insista-t-elle.

Sirius alla vers le vieil homme barbu et agita frénétiquement ses mains devant son nez sans qu'il ne bronche. « Vous voyez ! Personne ne me voit ! Ils vous regardent tous bizarrement parce qu'ils croient que vous parlez toute seule !

- Vous êtes fou. » répéta-t-elle avec cependant moins de conviction.

Le vieil homme leva la tête vers elle et elle détourna son regard. « C'est à moi que vous parlez, mademoiselle ? » Elle lui fit un grand sourire faux « je répète une pièce de théâtre ! »

« Oh oh ! Bien joué pour l'improvisation ! » fit Sirius. « Vous n'avez pas l'air totalement convaincue pourtant !

- Excusez-moi ! Je ne rencontre pas tous les jours des hommes invisibles visibles juste pour moi ! » Sirius s'approcha d'elle, toujours surexcité. « Vous ne me croyez pas, hein !

- Si c'est une caméra cachée, je ne trouve pas ça très drôle ! Je venais ici pour me détendre un peu, j'ai eu une journée fatigante. »

Une caméra cachée ? Encore un truc de moldu se dit Sirius.

« Eh ! Regardez ! Regardez-moi par Merlin ! » dit-il en sautillant vers le vieil homme. Lasse, elle daigna lever son regard. Sirius se tenait tout près de l'homme et s'apprêtait à lui donner une puissante gifle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je suis en train de lire, mademoiselle ! » répondit le vieil homme plus amusé qu'agacé.

« Je vous montre ! » répondit à son tour Sirius.

« Vous me montrez ? » Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase Sirius lança sa main contre la joue du pauvre homme et le traversa de part en part. Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation et faillit tomber de sa chaise. « Comment ? Qu'est-ce que ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure ! Ce n'est pas un de vos tours moldu, une caméra cachée ou je ne sais quoi ! Personne ne me voit ! Pour eux je n'existe pas ! » Pour appuyer ses dires Sirius passait et repassait son poing au travers du vieil homme qui la regardait, elle, avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Elle ne répondit pas, prit son sac en tremblant, jeta quelques pièces sur la table et se précipita dans la rue. Sirius baissa les bras et tenta de se calmer. Son comportement hystérique l'avait certainement effrayé. Et certainement aussi le fait de passer au travers de cet homme se dit-il. Il courut à la suite de la jeune femme, s'il la perdait de vu, il aurait beaucoup de mal à la retrouver. « Attendez ! » cria-t-il, « attendez ! Je vous en prie ! Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider ! »

Elle l'ignora et continua à marcher.

« S'il vous plaît ! Vous êtes mon seul espoir ! » Il se tut et la suivit en silence quand elle se retourna brusquement. « Ne me suivez pas ou j'appelle la police !

- La police ! A quoi ça va vous servir ? Ils ne me verront même pas et vous prendront pour une folle ! »

Elle se rembrunit. Outch, se dit Sirius. La traiter de folle n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Elle se détourna et reprit sa course. Elle tourna au coin de la rue et entra dans un immeuble. Sirius la suivait toujours de loin, elle monta au premier étage, sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac et pénétra dans l'appartement 102.

Sirius resta sur le pas de la porte un moment pour la laisser digérer cette histoire.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Enfin il trouvait quelqu'un qui pouvait le voir. Il se demanda comment cela était possible. A vrai dire il ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle rôle jouait ce voile derrière lequel il était tombé il y a an ; il était allé au département des mystères une bonne centaine de fois mais cela n'avait servit à rien, il n'avait rien pu apprendre. Il soupira, il allait devoir lui apprendre l'existence du monde sorcier. Il chercha le moyen le plus approprié d'aborder la chose. Il s'agissait de ne pas la brusquer. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et vit le nom de la jeune femme au-dessus de la sonnette avant de traverser la porte. L'appartement était plutôt coquet et agréable, il avança vers le salon et la vit sur le canapé la tête dans les mains. « Lou-Anne ? » tenta-t-il. Elle sursauta, « comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Il est écrit, à l'entrée. Lou-Anne Smooth, c'est ça ? C'est un joli prénom. » Elle replongea sa tête dans ses mains, « partez s'il vous plaît.

- Je suis désolé mais non. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Comprenez-moi, vous êtes mon seul espoir. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire ce qui m'arrive, surtout pour vous, mais essayez. Je vous en prie. »

Elle se redressa et il s'approcha. Elle renifla, « J'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! Je vous ai vu. J'ai vu votre main traverser cet homme. » Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se massa les tempes.

« Est-ce que c'était réel ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas fermé la porte en entrant tout à l'heure. Vous avez très bien pu l'ouvrir et, et, et » bégaya-t-elle sans finir sa phrase. Sirius souffla. « Je n'ai pas ouvert la porte, Lou-Anne, j'ai simplement traversé le mur pour vous rejoindre. » Elle secoua vivement les mains devant elle, dans un signe de refus, et se leva brusquement.

« Mais c'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « impossible ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un film ! Je, je rêve !

- Je vous assure que c'est bien réel ! J'ai conscience que cela soit difficile à avaler, dur à admettre, mais. Mais ce qui m'arrive est réel ! Je vous en prie laissez-moi tout vous expliquer. »

Lou-Anne ferma les yeux un instant puis se rassit sur le canapé. « Bien, racontez-moi votre histoire alors. Dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé… Pour que vous soyez dans cet… Etat. »

Sirius se gratta le menton en se demandant par où il allait commencer.

« Seriez-vous entrain d'hésiter ?

- Non, non. Je n'hésite pas. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir quelque chose mais ce que je vais vous apprendre ne va pas être facile à avaler.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, et au point où j'en suis. » Elle lui fit signe de la main de continuer.

- Je vais aller droit au but… Je suis un sorcier. » Il marqua une pause et observa sa réaction. « Vous vous foutez de moi là ? Dites-moi vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne me fous pas de vous ! Il existe, caché de la vu des moldus, le monde sorcier.

- Moldu ? Vous avez dit ce mot aussi tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les moldus, c'est vous. Les gens sans pouvoir magique. Il y a les sorciers, nous, et les moldus, vous !

- C'n'est pas vrai je rêve ! »

Sirius se mit en tailleur sur le sol, près à raconter une longue histoire. Lou-Anne le regardait avec des grands yeux d'enfant étonné. « Est-ce que vous pouvez prouver ce que vous dites ?

- Et bien, là tout de suite, maintenant…Non ! Il me faudrait une baguette.

- Une baguette ?

- Une baguette magique, oui. Elle nous permet de lancer des tas de sort, pour faire la cuisine, le ménage, sauver des vies ou… faire la guerre.

Il grimaça.

- Votre monde est en guerre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas encore une guerre ouverte mais comme les choses sont entrain de tourner j'ai peur qu'elle le devienne. »

Lou-Anne ne sut quoi dire.

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse beaucoup de victimes innocentes. Elle a déjà fait des victimes en fait.

- Vous ? » devina-t-elle.

« Innocent n'est pas vraiment le mot juste en ce qui me concerne mais tous mes amis, le peu que j'ai, et les autres croient que je suis mort. Lors d'une bataille je suis tombé derrière un voile. On dit qu'il cache la mort.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils vous pensent mort.

- Oui et au lieu de ça je suis devenu passe-muraille » dit-il en agitant sa main à travers la table basse. Lou-Anne grimaça, « évitez de faire ça s'il vous plaît. C'est assez dérangeant.

- Bien sûr. Désolé.

- Vous êtes en guerre contre qui ?

- Contre un sorcier puissant et fou, Voldemort, et ses partisans. Il hait les moldus, si la guerre éclate, la guerre ouverte j'entends, vous êtes en danger. Les mangemorts, les partisans, ont déjà attaqué des moldus mais cela a été déguisé en attentats ou en catastrophes naturelles, enfin vous voyez quoi. »

Lou-Anne soupira, « Pourquoi cet homme nous en veut-il ?

- C'est du racisme envers vous, une haine profonde qu'il cultive depuis qu'il est enfant. Je crois que dans votre histoire il y a un fait semblable. Comment s'appelait cet homme qui a tué des milliers de gens simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas de sa « race » », dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

« Hitler ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« C'est ça oui ! J'ai un peu étudié l'histoire moldu au collège et j'ai des restes ! » fit-il en souriant. « Voldemort est dangereux » continua-t-il, « si vous m'aidez, je pourrai être d'une grande aide pour l'ordre en l'espionnant.

- L'ordre vous dites ?

- L'ordre du Phénix, sorte de résistance si vous voulez.

- C'est vrai qu'en tant que passe-muraille vous pourriez leur être d'une aide précieuse.

- Ca veut dire que vous acceptez de m'aider ?

- Si je dois en passer par-là pour me débarrasser de vous !

- Eh ! Suis-je si insupportable ? »

Lou-Anne sourit. « Comment vais-je aborder vos amis ? Si votre monde est caché du nôtre comment pourrais-je y accéder ? Il y a un portail, une porte ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Sirius rit « ce n'est pas si compliqué. Vous avez très certainement croisé des sorciers auparavant sans vous en rendre compte, Nous vivons tous dans le même monde !

- Je vois » dit-elle.

«Des amis se marient bientôt. » continua Sirius. « Tout le monde sera réuni au même endroit. J'aimerai » il hésita, « j'aimerai que vous contactiez mon filleul, Harry.

- Ca va lui faire un choc de savoir que vous êtes toujours vivant. Vous ne préfèreriez pas contacter quelqu'un d'autre d'abord ?

- Non, je sais qu'il se demandera pourquoi ce n'est pas lui que j'ai cherché à contacter en premier.

- Bien ! A votre guise ! »

Elle soupira, « écoutez, ça vous dérange si on remet ça à demain ? Je suis fatigué et j'aimerai prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. Vous savez où j'habite alors repassez demain matin et je contacterai vos amis !

- Je comprends. Je reviendrai demain alors. » Sirius se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers Lou-Anne avant de la franchir, « bonsoir, et merci pour tout. »

« Bonsoir, et merci pour tout. »

Lou-Anne sourit poliment à cet homme étrange et grimaça une fois encore en le voyant traverser la porte. Elle songea soudain qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Lui demander serait la première chose qu'elle ferait le lendemain.

Elle secoua la tête. C'était incroyable. La magie existait ! Elle avait du mal à imaginer un monde de magie sans que tous les clichés des livres, films ou autres séries télévisées ne lui viennent à l'esprit. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir lui tordait les entrailles. Elle n'arrivait plus bien à penser. Elle se força à manger une pêche avant de sauter sous la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son visage l'aidait à se vider la tête. Plus cela allait et plus elle se disait que cette histoire changerait sa vie et sa vision du monde.

Sa vie. Pendant combien de temps allait-elle être suspendu ? Quelques jours ? Ou quelques mois ? Parce qu'assurément elle allait devoir rester avec ces sorciers pour qu'ils puissent communiquer avec le passe-muraille. Mais ils auraient sûrement une solution pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel alors il ne resterait pas longtemps dans cet état et elle pourrait retourner à sa vie banale.

Lou-Anne jura soudain. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle dînait avec ses amies le lendemain soir. Elle devrait annuler pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

En fait, elle espérait fort que cette histoire soit vite réglée. Elle ne savait rien de cet homme ou de ses amis et elle n'avait pas envie d'être mêlée à leur guerre.

Elle soupira en sortant de la douche. Cela lui ferait peut-être du bien enfin de compte de sortir du train-train quotidien de sa vie. Elle cherchait encore du travail elle n'avait donc aucune contrainte, pas de petit ami, d'enfant à garder, de chat ou de chien. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette histoire de fou ? « A part une trouille énorme ? » dit-elle à voix haute.

C'était cela, oui. Elle avait peur et il y avait de quoi se dit-elle. Et s'il lui avait menti ? Si c'était lui qui haïssait les moldus – elle se surprit à utiliser ce mot « sorcier ». Elle se reprit en secouant la tête. S'il la détestait tellement, comme ce Voldemort – drôle de nom pensa-t-elle – il ne se promènerait pas dans la rue au milieu de tous ces gens et il ne se serait pas rabaissé à lui demander de l'aide. Et pourquoi lui tendre un piège ? A quoi cela lui servirait ? « C'est complètement absurde ! » Elle frappa du poing le bord du lavabo.

_Je devrais arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions pour l'instant_, pensa-t-elle en se séchant les cheveux. Elle allait avoir du mal à dormir, c'était sûr.

Lou-Anne se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas menti tout à l'heure, elle était fatigué. Elle avait aidé son voisin à déménager, et elle se dit un instant que si elle n'avait pas transporté des cartons toute la journée, elle n'aurait pas eut l'envie de sortir de l'immeuble pour se détendre en terrasse et elle n'aurait pas rencontré cet homme. Elle essaya de se vider la tête. Les yeux fermés, elle fixa un point imaginaire et se concentra pour y faire converger toutes ses pensées. Elle avait lu cela dans un livre où des hommes, grâce à la méditation, tentaient de visiter la mort. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, juste s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Lou-Anne ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil par réflexe, neuf heures passées. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle n'aimait pas se lever tard et si elle restait dans son lit, elle finirait par se rendormir. A la cuisine elle se prépara un café en regardant les dessins-animés à la télévision. Même à son âge elle aimait toujours cela. Elle n'avait jamais aimé se « prendre la tête », comme elle le disait, dès le matin avec les informations ou autre émission culturelle.

« Bonjour. »

Lou-Anne sursauta et renversa son café. « Bon sang !

- Oh ! Désolé ! » s'exclama le passe-muraille. Lou-Anne renifla et prit une éponge. « Mon dieu ! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar alors ?

- Euh ! Non !

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu arriver plus tard ? Heureusement que je n'aime pas me promener nu chez moi le matin ! »

L'homme grimaça « vous savez, je ne dors pas et j'étais plutôt excité à l'idée que mes amis et mon filleul apprennent que je suis vivant, alors je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. » Lou-Anne ne répondit pas, elle continuait d'éponger le café sur le sol. « Si j'avais ma baguette et si je pouvais interagir avec les objets, je vous aurai nettoyé ça en un clin d'œil !

- Génial ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Le passe-muraille soupira, « hier, vous n'étiez pas si

- Si quoi ? » le coupa-t-elle.

« Euh ! … » Il ne sut que dire et resta bouche bée face à sa réaction impulsive.

« Disons que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne par surprise et je n'aime pas renverser mon café de bon matin ! Ca annonce une bonne journée en perspective ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du être si impatient de retrouver ma vie et d'annoncer à ma seule famille, mon filleul, que je suis en vie ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Lou-Anne fut surprise à son tour, elle le regarda et fit la moue. Après tout, il avait raison. Elle était un peu dure alors qu'il voulait simplement retrouver sa vie. Mais il devait comprendre que ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus.

« Je vais vous laisser un peu maintenant. Je reviendrai dans un petit moment, quand vous serez habillé par exemple. » Il se retourna et s'avança vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » Lou-Anne soupira. « A moi de m'excuser ! Je n'ai pas été très sympa. »

L'homme s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Restez » continua-t-elle. « On va échafauder un plan d'enfer pour contacter votre filleul ! » Il sourit et s'avança vers elle. « Merci. » dit-il simplement.

« Au fait ! » reprit Lou-Anne, « je me demandais hier quel était votre nom !

- Sirius. Sirius Black.

- Sirius ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un prénom courant ! Chez nous en tout cas ! C'est plutôt le nom d'une étoile.

- Je sais, oui. »

Lou-Anne était changé et ils étaient installés dans le salon autour de la table basse.

« Alors ! Sirius. Comment allons-nous nous y prendre ? » commença-t-elle.

« Et bien, hier je vous ai parlé d'un mariage.

- Oui…

- En fait ce n'est pas la meilleure idée. C'est dans quelques semaines et il y aura trop de monde et des protections magiques. » Lou-Anne tiqua, elle se demanda si elle arriverait à rester sérieuse quand on parlerait si naturellement de « protections magiques ».

« Cela ne sera pas facile pour vous d'y accéder », continua Sirius. « Le mieux c'est que vous alliez chez les moldus de Harry.

- Pardon ? » Lou-Anne haussa les sourcils.

« Son oncle et sa tante, la sœur de sa mère. C'est chez eux qu'il vit depuis que ses parents sont morts. Ils sont horribles et font payer cher à Harry son sang sorcier. En tout cas il faudrait trouver un moyen d'entrer chez eux pour que vous voyiez Harry.

- Et vous avez une idée du comment j'aborderai ces gens ?

- Dites leur simplement que vous vous installez dans le quartier, que vous trouvez leur maison splendide et la pelouse et les fleurs tellement bien entretenu. Apportez leur un gâteau, ils voudront certainement vous inviter à prendre le thé.

- Et s'ils ne m'invitent pas ? Ils ne vont pas se douter de quelque chose ? Parce que cela ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de sonner chez les gens en disant simplement « salut ! Je suis nouvelle ! » »

Sirius souffla et sourit. « Ce n'est pas faux ! Mais je pense que ça ira !

- Bien je vais me débrouiller ! Et si votre filleul ne se montre pas ?

- C'est possible en effet. » Sirius fit la moue, « alors on passera au plan B !

- Qui consiste en quoi je vous prie ?

- On attend la nuit, vous vous infiltrez dans leur jardin et vous envoyez des petits cailloux à sa fenêtre !

- Très drôle !

- Je ne plaisante pas ! » Lou-Anne fit les gros yeux. « C'est pas vrai ! Mais dans quelle histoire je m'embarque » dit-elle. Sirius sourit « Ils s'appellent Vernon et Pétunia Dursley et ils ont un fils mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom ! Ce n'est pas important de toute façon.

- Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer un gâteau et a m'incruster chez eux ! C'est plus simple que je ne le pensais !

- Le plus dur sera de convaincre que vous pouvez réellement communiquer avec moi. Ils seront tous très méfiant vous savez, à cause de la guerre.

- Je comprends.

- Il faut aussi que vous écriviez un mot, que vous donnerez à Harry quand vous le verrez, pour qu'il vous rejoigne plus tard.

- Bien ! Que dois-je écrire ? »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'ennuyait dans sa chambre. Il comptait les jours et les heures avant la date de son anniversaire. Le jour où la protection de sa mère n'agirait plus, où il pourrait partir de cet endroit. Il aurait aimé partir au Terrier dans la minute mais il avait promis à Dumbledore de rester chez son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à sa majorité.

Dumbledore. Penser à lui, lui serrait le cœur. Il revoyait les évènements de cette nuit tragique chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il n'avait répondu que brièvement aux lettres de ses amis, ne sachant que leur dire à propos de sa quête des horcrux ou de l'avenir de Poudlard. Cependant, il avait hâte de les voir et d'assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur, un moment de répit et de bonheur en pleine guerre.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain. Harry sauta sur ses pieds et regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt dix-sept heures. Il alla entrouvrir la porte de sa chambre et entendit la voix d'une femme. « … m'installe dans le quartier et j'ai remarqué votre maison si bien entretenu ! Et je me demandai si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils notamment pour vos hortensias, ils sont magnifiques !

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Entrez ! Je vous en prie ! Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? » répondit la tante Pétunia ravie.

Harry referma sa porte. Encore des voisins qu'il devra scrupuleusement éviter. Il grimaça en entendant sa tante crier son nom. Il rouvrit la porte lentement, descendit l'escalier et se retrouva devant la tante Pétunia et l'inconnue. Elle devait avoir la trentaine et ne ressemblait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de la femme au foyer à l'air pincé.

« Ah ! Harry, veux-tu aller nous préparer du thé ? » Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la femme lui tendit la main. « Harry ? Enchanté jeune homme. » Harry regarda sa main puis la serra sous l'insistance du regard de sa tante. Il sentit quelque chose au creux de la paume, leva les yeux vers l'inconnue qui se tourna vers Pétunia, « Qu'il est charmant ! C'est votre garçon ? »

Harry se précipita à la cuisine et n'entendit pas la réponse de sa tante. Il regarda aussitôt ce qu'il tenait dans la main. C'était un morceau de papier sur lequel on avait griffonné.

_Harry, retrouvez-moi ce soir à 19h, au parc._

_J'ai à vous parler de Patmol._

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _« Patmol »._ Ce mot réveilla en lui de vieux souvenirs et beaucoup de sentiments confus.Qui était cette femme et comment connaissait-elle Sirius ? Le parc, elle parlait certainement du parc de Magnolia road. De quel autre parc pourrait-il s'agir ?

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il faisait et se brûla avec l'eau chaude. Il tenta de chasser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et de se concentrer sur le thé.

Il se dirigea vers le salon, le plateau à la main. Les deux femmes discutaient engrais quand il entra. Il tenta d'attirer l'attention de la mystérieuse femme mais elle évita obstinément son regard. Il leur servit le breuvage et en sortant, il resta dans l'entrée pour l'observer. Elle se comportait de façon curieuse, elle fixait parfois son regard sur un point invisible, esquissait un sourire pour rien ou étouffait une exclamation mais la tante Pétunia ne semblait pas s'en soucier et redirigeait subtilement le sujet de conversation vers son gros fils Dudley.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre avec un nœud à l'estomac. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre dix-neuf heures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lou-Anne ressortit du 4 privet drive en soufflant. « Vous croyez qu'il viendra » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc à Sirius. « J'en suis sûr » répondit-il. Ils marchèrent un peu pour atteindre la voiture.

« Vous avez été très bien avec l'affreuse tante ! Vous jouez la comédie à la perfection ! » s'exclama Sirius en riant. « Ne vous moquez pas ! Et je serais moins passé pour une dingue si vous n'aviez pas fait tant de pitreries !

- Oh avouez que ça vous a fait rire !

- Vous prenez tout ça pour un jeu ? »

Sirius se tut et redevint sérieux avant de rouvrir la bouche, « vous savez, je n'ai pas un passé très glorieux. Je suis resté enfermé un bout de temps. »

Lou-Anne, surprise, préféra ne rien dire et le laisser continuer.

« Et quand j'ai été libre j'ai du fuir et me cacher pendant deux ans puis rester enfermé une autre année, dans l'ancienne demeure familiale, le quartier général de l'ordre. C'était pour ma sécurité paraît-il ! Libre je restai quand même entre quatre murs ! J'étais souvent seul et j'avais tout le temps pour me morfondre. Et puis, je suis devenu passe-muraille ! » Lou-Anne sourit. « Je suis libre d'aller où je veux maintenant ! Et, ironie du sort, tout le monde me croit mort » reprit-il en soupirant, « J'ai eu un an, une longue année, pour réfléchir à ma situation. Je me suis assez morfondue, je préfère tourner la chose en dérision et rire parce qu'aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, j'ai un espoir. »

Lou-Anne sourit encore, « alors je vais essayer de faire ce que je peux. » Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Sirius l'arrêta. « Allons directement au parc. Il est six heures passées et je suis sûr que Harry viendra plus tôt.

- Allons-y alors ! » dit-elle en hochant la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le 3ème chapitre et la confrontation avec Harry ! **

**Merci à Rock'xanne, Soray et Lys pour leurs commentaires ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil était encore chaud alors que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu attendre même une heure qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Trépignant d'impatience il sauta de son lit, dévala l'escalier pour se rendre au parc. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte d'entrée l'oncle Vernon, arrivé un peu plus tôt, le saisit par le bras. Harry lui fit face, le visage de Vernon Dursley était toujours si étrangement violacé et ses moustaches frémissaient. « Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, mon garçon ?

- Je vais faire un tour », dit-il, tachant de cacher son excitation.

L'oncle Vernon, qui visiblement cherchait un moyen de le retenir enfermé dans sa chambre, finit par relâcher la pression sur le bras de Harry et pointa son doigt potelé vers lui. « Pas de coup fourré tu m'entends ? Dudley est allé dîner chez les Roses, ne t'avise pas de rentrer après lui, compris ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se hâta de sortir. Il traversa Privet Drive puis Magnolia Crescent, tourna dans Magnolia Road et arriva au parc. Il était encore tôt, il devrait attendre. Il s'installa sur un banc d'où il pouvait surveiller l'entrée du parc. Il observa un instant des enfants qui jouaient avec leurs parents. Il se demanda ce qu'aurait était sa vie si Voldemort n'avait pas tué son père et sa mère. Il s'était souvent posé cette question et à chaque fois son cœur se serrait. Il pensa à Sirius et à cette femme étrange quand il entendit un toussotement derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement portant machinalement la main à sa baguette magique dans sa poche. La femme qui avait prit le thé avec sa tante plus tôt dans la journée vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. « Re-bonjour, Harry ! »

Il ne sut comment réagir à ce sourire et se trouva idiot. Il grimaça et s'éloigna de la femme. Il l'a vit regarder un point invisible comme elle l'avait fait dans le salon du 4 Privet Drive et se décida à parler sans préambule. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez-vous Patmol ? » Il préféra utiliser le surnom de Sirius, par méfiance.

« Je m'appelle Lou-Anne Smooth et je suis comme vous les appelez, une moldu.

- Vous êtes une Cracmol ? » demanda-t-il, surpris qu'une moldu connaisse le monde sorcier. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna à nouveau le regard vers ce point invisible. Après quelques secondes elle s'exclama « Oh ! Non ! Je, hum ! Ce n'est pas cela, non.

- Alors quoi ? Comment savez-vous que je suis un sorcier ? Et comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Calmez-vous, Harry. C'est assez délicat à expliquer et vous pourriez avoir un choc », dit-elle. « Vous allez avoir un choc ! » Elle s'était reprise rapidement comme si on l'avait réprimandé. Harry ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle révèle ce qu'elle savait sur Sirius et qui serait susceptible de le choquer. Il vit son trouble, elle se tordait les mains, ne sachant certainement pas par où commencer.

« Et bien, voilà ! Il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, votre parrain, Sirius, a disparu derrière un voile au cours d'une bataille au ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères. Une bataille vous opposant vous, vos amis et quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix

- Comment êtes-vous au courant pour l'Ordre et le département des mystères ? » la coupa-t-il sur la défensive.

« Laissez-moi finir, vous comprendrez. Au cours de cette bataille contre les mangemorts, Sirius s'est confronté à sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry acquiesça simplement ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir et se demanda d'où elle tenait tant de détails. « Pendant qu'ils se battaient », continua-t-elle, « Sirius est tombé derrière ce voile mystérieux et vous avez tous cru qu'il était mort. » Elle s'arrêta et observa sa réaction. Le jour se fit rapidement dans l'esprit de Harry pourtant embrouillé.

« Etes-vous entrain de me dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? » demanda-t-il presque furieux. « Etes-vous entrain de me dire que pendant tout ce temps où nous l'avons cru mort, il était en fait quelque part bien vivant ? Si c'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit, hein ? » Harry était en colère à présent. Une rage sans nom s'emparait peu à peu de lui et le monstre furieux au creux de son ventre allait exploser. Harry n'en revenait pas que cette femme vienne plus d'un an après la disparition de Sirius lui annoncer qu'il était bien vivant mais qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de le lui faire savoir. Il la vit encore détourner les yeux vers ce point invisible et cela accentua sa colère. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle regardait sans arrêt quand elle se mit à parler.

« Ne lui en voulez pas, Harry. Il a souvent été auprès de vous, il était là quand Dumbledore a été tué » Harry tiqua et elle le remarqua. « Mais il ne pouvait pas vous parler », continua-t-elle. « Ce que j'essai de vous dire, Harry, c'est que je suis la seule à voir votre parrain. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour donner du poids à ses dernières paroles. « Je suis la seule à l'entendre, la seule à pouvoir communiquer avec lui. »

Harry resta bouche bée quelques minutes. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse essayant de déceler le vrai du faux. Tout cela était impossible, Sirius était mort en traversant cette antique arcade et son voile, Dumbledore lui-même l'avait dit.

Harry, toujours furieux, se leva dans un bond, saisit sa baguette --pendant la discussion le parc s'était vidé-- et la pointa sur la jeune femme qui de stupeur se leva à son tour.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! » cria Harry et il pu lire la surprise sur le visage de la femme.

« Harry, vous devriez ranger votre baguette, quelqu'un pourrait la voir !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

- Harry, je vous en prie !

- Vous voulez des informations sur l'ordre ? Vous voulez m'apitoyer et obtenir ma confiance en me parlant de Sirius ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Non ! Je voulais simplement » Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. « Vous vouliez me soutirer des informations !

- Mais…

- Vous avez une baguette sur vous ? Donnez-la-moi !

- Harry ! Je n'ai pas de baguette ! Quand bien même j'en aurai une, je ne pourrai pas m'en servir ! »

Elle tendait les mains vers lui dans un signe d'apaisement. « Croyez-moi ! »

Harry secoua la tête en reculant, la baguette toujours pointé vers la mystérieuse femme.

« Harry, ne partez pas. Essayez de comprendre ! Je peux vraiment communiquer avec Sirius ! » Elle se passa une main sur le visage et reprit. « C'est pendant votre troisième année à l'école Poudlard que vous avez rencontré Sirius ! Vous pensiez qu'il était un criminel qui voulait vous tuer à tout prix ! Et puis vous avez su la vérité ! Queudver, Peter Pettigrow, c'est lui qui avait donné vos parents à Voldemort, il s'était caché dans la famille Weasley pendant toutes ces années, c'était leur rat ! Et c'est lui que Sirius voulait ! Pas vous ! Et puis vous l'avez aidé à fuir avec votre amie, Hermione ; il s'est enfuit sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe. » Elle semblait à bout de souffle, elle avait parlé à toute vitesse. Elle soupira en baissant la tête, « même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un hippogriffe ! » Puis elle regarda encore une fois vers ce point invisible, juste à côté d'elle.

L'esprit de Harry était embrouillé, il ne savait plus que penser et préféra tourner les talons et s'enfuir en courant.

------------------------------------------

Lou-Anne regarda Harry passer les grilles du parc, impuissante.

« Vous vous êtes bien défendu », dit Sirius.

« Mais il ne m'a pas cru !

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Lou.

- Lou ? » répéta-t-elle, surprise par cette familiarité.

« Vous permettez ? » demanda-t-il en usant de son plus beau sourire. Lou-Anne hocha la tête en s'asseyant sur le banc. Elle soupira. « Sirius Black, je suis au regret de vous dire que votre filleul est une tête de mule !

- Il est méfiant. Je savais que cela ne serait pas facile. Je pense qu'il va réfléchir à tout cela, peut-être va-t-il informer ses amis, ou des adultes responsables qui voudront en savoir plus sur vous.

- Etes-vous entrain de dire que cela va se compliquer ? » Sirius soupira, « peut-être bien, oui. »

Elle renifla en se cachant la tête dans les mains.

« Je vous avez prévenu, dit-il doucement. Laissons le temps faire son œuvre, et on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Rentrez chez vous, nous verrons bien demain ce qu'il se passera.

- Vous avez raison. Je vais y aller. » Elle se releva. « Une dernière chose, avant que vous ne disparaissiez je ne sais où.

- Oui ? » Il attendit sa question, elle plissa les yeux.

« C'est quoi un hippogriffe ? »

-------------------------------------------

Harry courait pour mettre rapidement le plus de distance entre cette femme et lui. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Quelques rares voitures circulaient encore dans Little Whinging. Harry ralentit et se souvint qu'il tenait encore sa baguette dans la main, il la remit dans sa poche en regardant vivement autour de lui, la rue était déserte. Il se hâta de rejoindre le 4 Privet Drive. Il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud alors que la fraicheur de fin de journée commençait à s'installer. Il avait mal au cœur aussi, et toutes ses pensées se cognaient les unes contres les autres dans sa tête, lui provoquant un épouvantable mal de crâne. Combien de fois il s'était sentit si confus durant ces six dernières années ; découvrir qu'il était sorcier et rentrer à Poudlard lui avait apporté tellement de joie mais aussi tellement de souffrance et d'épreuve terrible à franchir. Il se concentra sur ses amis alors qu'il descendait la rue de Privet Drive, ses meilleurs amis toujours là pour le soutenir, et Giny. Il arriva sur le pallier des Dursley, il entendait la télévision que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia regardaient et il était encore trop tôt pour que Dudley soit rentré. Il se faufila sans bruit à l'intérieure de la maison, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais l'escalier craqua sous son poids. Il murmura un juron avant d'entendre la voix de l'oncle Vernon s'élever du salon.

« C'est toi, fils ?

- Ce n'est que moi », fit Harry en continuant de monter les marches. De l'étage il entendit le grognement de l'oncle Vernon, ne s'en formalisa pas et alla tout droit s'effondrer sur son lit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cage vide d'Edwige et se dit qu'il n'enverrait peut-être pas de lettre ce soir. Il en avait pourtant très envie, il avait hâte de connaître leur avis. Il se leva et prit deux morceaux de parchemin vierge sur lesquels il commença à écrire. Il raconta l'étrange rencontre avec cette femme en n'omettant aucun détail. Le même récit sur les deux parchemins, l'un adressé à Ron, l'autre à Hermione. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et scruta l'horizon à la recherche d'un point qui aurait pu être Edwige. Il resta un moment à observer le ciel, le jour décliner, le soleil laisser la place aux étoiles puis finalement retourna sur son lit. Les yeux fixés au plafond gris, Harry tenta de se remémorer les paroles exactes de la femme. _Comment avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait déjà ? _Il ne s'était pas soucié de retenir son nom. Lou quelque chose peut-être. Il soupira. Si elle disait vrai, Sirius était vivant et l'avait accompagné durant toute cette année. Sirius était vivant. Cette simple phrase réveilla en lui une flamme qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Si l'autre partie de lui-même ne lui disait pas de se méfier, il se serait jeté corps et âme dans cette histoire. En fin de compte, il aurait tellement aimé croire cette femme. Ce qu'elle disait avait du sens, après tout le monde sorcier réservait beaucoup de surprise. Et elle savait des choses dont très peu de gens avaient connaissance, le surnom de Sirius et la façon dont il s'était enfui de Poudlard.

Harry tourna et retourna ses pensées encore longtemps avant de sombrer, sans se douter qu'à ses côtés, un homme qu'il aurait tant aimé voir et qui aurait tant aimait être vu, l'observait en silence dans la pénombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Rock'xanne, encore, à Eliane and Katusha et à 5Pistache5 pour vos commentaires encourageant !

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui ont mit mon histoire dans leur favorite story ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lever le voile

Lou-Anne ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait fait un cauchemar dans la nuit – _un cauchemar complètement absurde _– et elle avait mal dormi. Elle se leva, pris quelques vêtements en s'étirant et alla directement à la salle de bain ; dans le cas où le passe-muraille arriverait par surprise comme le matin dernier. Quelques minutes après s'être habillé, Lou-Anne entendit Sirius l'appeler. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, _bingo !_

Elle le retrouva un peu après dans le salon, il regardait par la fenêtre. « Je me doutai que vous arriveriez tôt », lança-t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant, « je me doutai que vous vous lèveriez tôt », dit-il à son tour comme un jeu. Elle sourit et alla faire du café, elle ne parla pas durant un moment, elle mangea un yaourt et finit par lever les yeux sur Sirius qui l'observait. « Vous êtes resté auprès de votre filleul cette nuit ? Comment a-t-il réagit vous pensez ? » Il soupira, « je pense, qu'au fond de lui, il vous a cru. En tout cas, il veut vous croire.

- Il a contacté ses amis ?

- Oui, il a envoyé la même lettre à ces deux amis ce matin. J'ai lu ce qu'il a écrit. » Lou-Anne attendit puis l'encouragea à continuer d'un geste impatient de la main.

« Il a mis beaucoup de détail, il a particulièrement insisté sur le fait que vous sachiez comment je me suis enfui de Poudlard.

- Ca a du le marquer, tant mieux ! C'est dans la poche, alors !

- Ne criez pas victoire trop vite, Lou. Même si Harry est convaincu, et je pense qu'il va falloir encore une petite discussion entre vous, il reste à convaincre les autres. » Lou-Anne renifla, « c'est vrai. Et ils ne seront pas facile à convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non en effet. Mais vous avez tout de même une chance ! Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Lou-Anne but son café en regardant Sirius se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, la tête baissé. « Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras. Il hésita et fit la moue. « Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller voir Harry dès ce matin » Elle plissa les yeux, « Bien sûr. En fait j'avais prévu que vous me le demanderiez. Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait le laisser encore y penser ?

- Il y a réfléchi toute la nuit, je vous assure. Allons le voir.

- Bien, bien ! Je suis à vos ordres, monsieur Black ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

--------------------------------------

Lou-Anne avait du mal à l'admettre mais cette histoire, en vérité, l'amusait. Elle était curieuse de nature et avait une imagination fertile ; petite elle inventait des mondes peuplés d'elfes et de fées, elle se voyait voler au côté de Peter Pan ou voguer sur de grands voiliers à la conquête de nouvelles terres. Découvrir l'existence de la magie et des sorciers suscitait en elle une excitation particulière. Elle n'avait pour le moment pas pu assister à leur prodige mais Sirius lui avait raconté des histoires extraordinaires et décrit des créatures mystérieuses. Elle imaginait le grand phénix de ce Dumbledore, le vol de l'hippogriffe ou la beauté de la licorne, tous ces animaux merveilleux qu'on ne voyait que dans les contes.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent devant la petite allée du 4 privet drive.

« Alors, vous dites que sa chambre est derrière ? » demanda-t-elle. Sirius hocha la tête, « je vais voir si la voie est libre, attendez ici. En restant discrète, bien sûr, manquerait plus que l'affreuse tante vous invite à entrer ! » Lou-Anne lui lança un regard perçant avant de s'éloigner de l'allée. Elle attendit quelques minutes en observant les alentours. Little Whinging était bien trop _carré_ – c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit – à son goût, _toute cette perfection qui cache la perfidie et l'hypocrisie sous une couche de bonne éducation_. Lou-Anne secoua la tête et se reprit en souriant à demi, _l'habit ne fait pas le moine_, dit-on, et elle avait eu des amis qui vivaient dans une banlieue semblable, des gens simples et généreux. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas des Dursley.

Elle vit Sirius lui faire signe et le rejoignit prudemment.

« N'aurait-on pas du attendre la nuit pour venir ? chuchota-t-elle, je sais que vous êtes impatient mais là, tout de même, c'est risqué. »

Sirius grimaça, « vous l'avez dit, je suis impatient ! » Il l'invita à la suivre de la main. « Allez-y frappez à la fenêtre ! » lui dit-il. Lou-Anne chercha quelques petits cailloux, s'apprêta à lancer puis hésita.

« La tante est dans le salon, assura Sirius, elle n'entendra rien !

- Et le fils ? » demanda-t-elle. Sirius grimaça une nouvelle fois, « désolé, facteur inconnu !

- Vous auriez pu vérifier quand-même !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas tant, allez-y !

Lou-Anne lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais obéit. Les cailloux cognèrent les carreaux à plusieurs reprises. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le garçon hirsute.

« Harry, chuchota-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende, rejoignez-moi au parc ! Il faut qu'on reparle de tout ça calmement. » Il sembla hésiter puis finit par hausser les épaules. Elle lui sourit gentiment ne sachant pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire.

« Lou ! » cria tout d'un coup Sirius qui s'était éloigné, « partez vite, le facteur inconnu arrive à la cuisine ! »

Elle jura et s'enfui à temps pour ne pas voir le fils Dursley sortir dans la cour.

---------------------------------------------

Harry vit la femme sortir du jardin à toute vitesse avant que son gros cousin Dudley n'arrive. C'était comme si on l'avait averti se dit-il en pensant à Sirius. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être qu'elle pouvait communiquer avec Sirius. Le cœur de Harry se gonfla d'espoir, il avait envie de croire en cette femme et il irait la rejoindre au parc ; seulement après avoir reçu la réponse de ses deux amis.

Il fixa l'horizon, Hedwige n'était pas encore rentré mais Harry en était sûr, elle reviendrait vite avec les lettres de Ron et Hermione. Il avait hâte de partager avec eux la joie de retrouver Sirius. Il en était sûr, ses amis approuveraient les preuves que la femme avait apporté et qu'il leur avait écrit. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

--------------------------------------------

Le parc était déjà bercé par les rires et les cris des enfants qui couraient sous le regard bienveillant des parents. Sirius et Lou-Anne attendaient patiemment Harry, sur le même banc que la veille. Il était sûr que son filleul viendrait, elle était plus sceptique.

« Vous avez de la famille ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, fronça les sourcils et Sirius se mordit la lèvre. La question était peut-être maladroite. Peut-être que c'était un sujet sensible pour elle. Lou-Anne fini par sourire. « Bien sûr, j'ai mes parents et mon frère. Pourquoi ? » C'est la question qu'il s'était posé juste après avoir parlé. Il voulait la connaître un peu mieux.

« Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, on a fait que parler de moi. Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur vous. » Et il ne pu s'empêcher de plaisanter, « qui sait ! Je ne vous connais pas, vous êtes peut-être une dangereuse psychopathe moldu ! »

Elle rit. « Qui sait ? Vous êtes peut-être vous aussi un psychopathe ! »

Sirius eut un sourire amer, _beaucoup de gens le pensent_. Il songea soudain avec une boule au ventre qu'il lui avait parlé de sa condition de fugitif. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit quoi que ce soit mais elle ne lui avait posé aucune question. Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce point à un moment ou un autre. Mais pas maintenant, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans ce genre de discussion. Il préférait la légèreté. Alors il continua de plaisanter. Elle souriait gentiment, répondait parfois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit, les cheveux en bataille, des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Lou-Anne sentit naître une boule d'anxiété. Elle connaissait cette sensation, elle n'avait rien à craindre du jeune homme pourtant. C'était ce que lui avait affirmé Sirius Black. Mais Sirius Black était invisible aux yeux du monde, il ne pouvait lui venir en aide, il ne pouvait appuyer ses dire auprès de son filleul et elle était une moldu sans défenses face à un sorcier qui, à l'image de la veille, affichait un visage méfiant et coléreux.

Harry vit la femme se lever. Il se forçait à paraître méfiant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'elle avait gagné. Ne pas montrer un visage avenant s'avérait plutôt facile en réalité, Harry était en colère. Non pas contre cette inconnue, qui lui apportait un certain espoir, mais contre ses amis. _Ses soi-disant amis_. Il aurait au moins cru qu'ils seraient de son avis, qu'ils seraient heureux pour lui ; il avait reçu des réponses à ses lettres transpirant le soupçon et le scepticisme, lui sommant d'être prudent. Cette femme connaissait pourtant des choses que peu de gens savaient. Comment aurait-elle pu l'apprendre sinon par Sirius lui même.

Harry enrageait d'autant plus que ses amis n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il s'était promit de faire attention et de lui soutirer la moindre information concernant son parrain. Il arrêta ses réflexions en fixant la femme qui se prétendait moldu comme si, d'un regard, il pouvait la percer à jour.

« Alors ? » dit-il sans préambule.

La femme déglutit difficilement et se gratta la gorge en regardant à côté d'elle. Harry suivi son regard jusqu'au banc vide.

« Votre parrain est juste là. »

Il sentait sont anxiété, il essaya de ce radoucir. « Je n'aurait pas du vous menacer hier.

- Ce n'est rien ! Je peux aisément comprendre ce que vous avez ressenti.

- Ah oui ? » dit-il dans un sourire ironique. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Se retrouver une famille puis la perdre, puis la retrouver encore mais dans l'incertitude de la guerre, douter et se méfier ; ne pas pouvoir se réjouir et laisser exploser son cœur de joie au retour de sa seule vraie famille. S'était ce qui rendait Harry à fleur de peau, ce bonheur contenu l'étouffait.

« Vos amis vous ont-ils répondu ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. « Vous leur avez écrit n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez envoyé votre chouette leur porter vos lettres ce matin même. Ont-ils approuvé le fait que je sache comment Sirius s'était enfui de Poudlard ?»

Elle marqua un point, Harry avoua qu'il ne s'attendait pas cela. « Sirius était avec moi quand j'ai écrit ? » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question ; il connaissait la réponse.

Elle hocha la tête. « Est-ce que vous me croyez maintenant ?

- Mes amis me conseil la prudence. » Il la vit jeter un œil du côté du banc vide.

« Ils ont raison, dit-elle. Mais vous devez tout de même me croire.

- Ce n'est pas si facile ! Je l'ai vu tomber. Je l'ai vu traverser ce voile.

- Il l'a bien traversé en effet mais apparemment cela n'entraîne pas vraiment la mort, » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Qu'en sait-il lui-même ? Il est peut-être un fantôme qui se croit encore vivant ! » s'exclama Harry. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en regardant la place vide à côté de la femme. Elle avait pâli, un peu, et il l'entendit chuchoter « est-ce que c'est possible ? » Il secoua vivement la tête et s'excusa auprès de Sirius. Elle le fixa malicieusement, « ça veut dire que vous me croyez ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » répondit-il mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de barrer son visage.

« Il était sûr que vous me croiriez, dit-elle en se frottant les mains. Bon ! Et bien, ça c'est fait ! Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre vos amis et les membres de l'ordre !

- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je vous croyais ! » s'insurgea Harry. Elle se mit à rire, « je vous en prie ! Je veux bien que vous soyez méfiant mais tout de même ! Vous devez bien admettre qu'entant que moldu je ne devrai pas savoir toutes ses choses sur votre… Monde et sur votre parrain. »

Harry baissa la tête. Elle avait raison, c'était troublant mais il y avait toujours cette autre partie de lui qui doutait, renforcé par la réponse de ses amis à ses lettres.

« Et qui me dit que vous êtes bien une moldu ? »

Elle soupira et porta la main à son front. « Fouillez moi vous verrez bien que je n'ai pas de baguette !

- Vous n'êtes pas bête, vous l'aurez laissé au placard au cas où.

- Alors demandez moi, » elle hésita. « Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose sur les moldus ! Un truc quelconque, un truc auquel un sorcier ne penserait pas ! »

Harry chercha une question à laquelle seul un moldu pourrait répondre. « Vous connaissez Bruce Willis ? »

Il ne sut trop pourquoi c'était ce nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Dudley avait tanné ses parents un moment pour aller voir son dernier film au cinéma.

« Bruce Willis ? » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry eut une boule au ventre. Au fond, il voulait vraiment la croire.

« Bien sûr, continua-t-elle. C'est un acteur américain. » Elle sourit tout d'un coup, « il a même joué dans « Piège de cristal » » affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

Harry ne connaissait pas ce film, à vrai dire il ne connaissait pas grand-chose au cinéma mais il se dit qu'un mangemort, déguisé en moldu, n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine d'apprendre ce genre de chose. Il sourit, soulagé malgré lui.

« Alors, lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Est-ce que Sirius a un plan ? Parce que mes amis sont très septiques à votre propos. Cela ne va pas être facile de les convaincre.

- Je sais, votre parrain l'a assez répété mais vous serez là pour m'appuyer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle et Harry hocha la tête.

_On verra bien comment cela se passera_, se dit-il. _On verra bien._


End file.
